Marie Buckler
Marie Buckler is an 18-year-old Amity citizen. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Marie Stella Buckler was born on June 9 to Franklin Buckler, a Dauntless born Candor and Sara Buckler, a Candor born Candor. Marie was always cheerful and happy as a child. People said that she lit up a room whenever she was in it. Marie hated arguing, and always was the one to break up fights and talk things out. She always kept the peace in her family and balanced things out. She loved to read, write, and dance. She would always be dancing around her house or writing letters to loved ones, or reading one of her favorite books. People thought that she should be an Erudite for how much she read and wrote, but she knew what faction she had wanted to be in since she was 7. She had always wanted to be in Amity, so when the choosing ceremony came, she picked Amity. Marie passed the initiation and has now been a citizen of Amity for 2 years. She shares her love of writing with the other citizens of Amity and she became a writer soon after she was accepted into Amity. She loves Amity and all of it's people. She believes that her faction is where all of the kind and beautiful people live. Early Life Marie was always the peacemaker of the faction, and would always be the one to break up fights and talk things out with whoever was fighting. Marie loved to make friends and meet new people, and she was always extremely cheery and friendly. She was one of the sweetest little girls that anyone had ever met and Marie is still that way. Marie was always truthful with what she did and very obidient to her parents. She never kept secrets from anyone. When Marie was 6, she began to read and write. It soon became a strong passion, and she also started to dance around that age. Her writing always brought joy and she ad to smaller children around the faction. People thought that she would become an Erudite because of how much she read and wrote, but she chose Amity at her Choosing Ceremony. Appeance Marie has very long dark brown hair which fades into dirty blonde at the ends. She has big, doe-like blue eyes and very pale and soft skin. She usually wears yellow like the rest of her faction. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Marie is very peaceful. *Marie is a very good dancer. *Marie loves to read. *Marie is excellent at writing. *Marie is very loving. *Marie is very caring. *Marie is very sweet. *Marie is very kind. *Marie is very calm. *Marie works as a writer. *Marie is extremely creative. *Marie is extremely imaginative. *Marie loves to drink tea and can't go to bed without it. *Marie usually wears yellow like the rest of her faction. Gallery Marie2.jpg Marie3.jpg Marie4.jpg Marie5.jpg Marie6.jpg Marie7.jpg Marie8.jpg Marie9.jpg Marie10.jpg Marie11.jpg Category:Candor Born Category:Amity Category:Writer Category:Female Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Teenagers Category:Eighteen Category:Citizen